The University of Love
by EllieInParadise
Summary: Bella Swan is a new student at UCLA, she falls in love with the assistant of her professor, Edward Cullen. Everything goes fine, until she meets Rosalie, Edward's ex.
1. Chapter 1

The Love University

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's my first day at the university; I'm not sure what I'm doing here. My first class this afternoon was Calculus, the only class I have with my chatty roommate, Alice. Our professor, Carlisle Masen, looks friendly and he's got a handsome assistant. Yeah, I think I'll have a good time here._

_Bye for now_

Alice walked into the room while I was putting my diary down.

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Uhm, party with some of the new students. You'll love it"

"Sure, let me just take my purse"

Alice gave me a look, "You are not going dressed up like this, maybe a red dress…hmm let me see"

"There are no dresses in there"

She looked at me like a was from another planet , "Seriously? Not even one?"

She walked to her closet, "Here, this will work"

Alice was chatting with a group of older girls when suddenly Dr. Masen's assistant walked in. 'W_hat the fuck is he doing here_?', I thought.He walked over to the bar where I was standing.

"A beer, please. Good evening Miss Swan", he said.

"Uh, hello…I'm sorry but how do you know my name?"

"You're in my class."

"Yes, but it's not like I'm an exception to any of the other girls."

"Well, that's not what your high school math teacher says. He says you're the best student he's ever had.", he said with a smile.

"I see." I said

"Bella, we have to get out of here, right now", Alice said while she was practically dragging me away.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Cullen."

Alice was staring at me, "No way were you talking to him! He's the sexiest teacher in this school."

"Well, he started talking to me. Can you believe he knew my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Alice, you have to turn in here", I said.

"No, I don't. It's not because I had to leave the party that we can't party anymore."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Just to a little bar, get to know each other". That would be Alice talking and me listening.

"Can we have two Cosmopolitans, please?", Alice asked while I was staring at her.

"Sure, anything else for the sexy ladies?"

"No, that'll be fine." We were already sitting down when another guy nodded at Alice. I wondered how come everyone seemed to know Alice, she was in my year, too, we even shared classes.

"Why did we have to leave, anyway?", I asked

"My brother was there, Emmett. I don't want my parents to find out I was there", she explained.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with being at a party."

"Well, it is when you have to double your year because you went out too much the previous one." That explained a lot, although she seemed a lot smarter and more mature than I was.

"Seriously? I wouldn't have guessed."

"I made the wrong type of friends last year. I was friends with my brother's girlfriend, who's a drug dealer…and your handsome teacher's ex."

"Wow, he does drugs?" He was seriously the last person I would've ever expected to do that kind of shit. Well, how can I know? I've only just met him. All I know is that he's a math geek and so damned attractive.

"No, that's why they broke up. I told him. Rosalie and Emmett hate me ever since."

"Rosalie being your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yes, well…because of my parents' money, though. But she's got them wrapped around her finger so much they don't even realize it."

"Is she at UCLA, too?"

"Yep, she's in her first year again, too"

"What does she do?"

"Architecture. Oh, look who's here."

"Hello, Miss Swan. Miss Brandon" , Mr. Cullen nodded. He was really the last person I wanted to see right now. Why do I feel this way whenever I see him? Why is he even here? Couldn't he have gone somewhere else?

"Excuse me, but did you follow us?", I felt Alice hit my leg.

"This is the closest bar, Miss Swan." Yeah, of course that's why, silly Bella why would he of all people be following you around.

"Do you want a drink, sir?", Alice asked.

"Well, why not. Just a beer will be fine." Edward said with that intelligent but attractive voice.

Alice walked to the bar and I was alone with Mr. Handsome and I felt like I my lips were glued together.

"Miss Swan…." He said with a crooked smile.

"You can say Bella." What the fuck does he want? Why is only the sound of his voice so appealing to me?

"Bella, I haven't had the time to ask this yet, you guys kind of rushed out tonight. Are you interested in joining our math research team?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me this. I mean, me-a girl that comes from Forks, for God's sake. I wasn't even that smart.

"Uh, can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course, why not."

Alice arrived back at the table right in time for him to open his mouth again.

We chatted some more for an hour or so, and then we parted ways.

"See you tomorrow, Isabella, and think about my proposal."

"I will."

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm falling in love with Mr. Cullen; every word he says just makes me feel more for him. He's got this beautiful crooked smile, green eyes as wide as the moon and gold copper hair.I know it's forbidden to have a relationship with one of your teachers but fuck it, I want him._

_Bye for now_

"Have a good day, girls", he said as another group of girls was walking out of the room.

"Bella, can you wait a second?" Shit, I hadn't thought about the math project yet, I was too busy thinking about Edward Cullen.

"Did you have the chance to think about my proposal?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure yet." I lied.

"Well, we have a meeting tonight in the library at 8.30 pm. If you want to, you can just come and see whether you'd like to stay or not.", he said with a serious voice? Why do I find it so damn sexy?

"Who else is in the group, anyway ", I asked.

"Just a couple of students." He seemed different than last night, he seemed off. I got my answer when Dr. Masen walked in. Mr. Cullen's eyes told me to go away.

"Well, I have to go.", I gave him a sexy look as I walked out, and there was that crooked smile that I loved so much, again.

This,

"What was that all about?", Alice asked as I walked out.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"That was not my question."

"He asked me to join a math team last night, and he asked if I'd thought about it yet", I explained because I knew Alice would never let it go. It felt weird that I had only known her for a day and that it already felt like I had known her for years.

"Well, okay…Are you ready to meet Jas?"

"Who's Jas?"

"Jasper is my boyfriend, we're having lunch with him."

"Oh, great.", I tried to smile but my thoughts weren't really with Alice's boyfriend.

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this, it's my first story and although I know where I want to go with it. First time writing isn't that easy. Special thanks to my beta and godmother of this story attacklikealeo she is seriously the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I've heard a lot about you.", Jasper said as me and Alice entered the restaurant. Jasper had gold-blonde hair just like Edward, and he had those beautiful, bright blue eyes. I wondered how Alice got so lucky.

"Please, call me Bella. And it's nice to meet you too, Jasper", I said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Jasper seemed like a nice guy but I couldn't help thinking about Mr. Cullen and what was going to happen tonight, that is if I would even go tonight, but I wasn't really sure yet.

"Bella, what do you want?", Alice asked as the waiter was already writing down their orders.

"What's good here?"

"You should try the Salmon roll, that's good.", Alice said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll have that and the Tokyo rolls."

I had a good time with Alice and Jasper, but my mind wasn't really there. It was with Mr. Cullen. The way his lips curled when he spoke, his little dimples in his cheeks when he smiled.

We chatted a little after lunch and then I and Alice had to hurry to make it to our class.

"See you another time, Jasper. It was nice meeting you", I smiled, as I shook his hand.

"Yes, I had a nice time, Bella.", Jasper said with a polite smile.

Alice kissed Jasper goodbye and we left. They looked like a nice couple; I wondered how they met, though. Jasper seemed a lot older than we were.

"Jasper's a nice guy.", I said as we were driving back to the university.

"Well, he's my guy.", Alice said smiling fondly.

I was already late when I walked into the library. "I'm sorry I'm late, guys!"

"It's okay, Bella. We're still waiting for Angela.", Mr. Cullen said.

"Hey Bella, my name is Eric, nice to meet you.", The guy that I went to sit next to said.

"Nice to meet you, Eric", I replied. Eric had spiky black hair, and looked like hadn't been in the sun for ages, which was quite hard if you live in LA.

"I'm Mike", a bronze guy introduced himself. He was wearing a very tight T-shirt. You could tell he did work out a lot.

"There's another girl in the group, Lauren, but she couldn't come today." Mr. Cullen added.

"She never comes, actually.", Mike said.

Suddenly, a girl rushed in. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry guys. I couldn't find my car keys and…", she began to explain, but Mr. Cullen interrupted her.

"It's okay Angela, let's get started." Edward said with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Yes, I've been looking some stuff up.", Angela said as she took some papers out of her bag.

"I think the device can only work if we insert a bigger memory. What do you think Bella?", Eric asked.

"Uhm, what are we talking about, anyway?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Oh, I thought Mr. Cullen explained.", Angela said confused.

"We're working on a device that can do measurements on other planets.", our professor explained patiently.

"Well, that's cool."

"Here's the file", Mike said, giving me a big-ass binder.

"Thanks a lot, I'll read through it.", I said in appreciation.

They explained some more what they wanted to do with the device,and the class was over before I even realized it. I had been looking at Edward the whole time; I was so mesmerized by him, I couldn't even pay attention to what the other students were saying.

"Bella, thanks for coming tonight. I'm really glad there's a fresh mind in the team.", Edward said. I just smiled. I was unable to talk. Is he some ancient Greek god?

"Do you maybe want to come over and have a drink?", he asked. No way, he was asking me out!

"Well, sure, why not?", I stuttered. I couldn't believe it.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Bella?", he asked as we walked into his apartment. It was neat and modern, not the way I would've expected the apartment of a single man almost in his thirties.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." I tried to sound confident. "You know, I suppose you don't invite every student to your apartment."

"No, Bella…I'm sure Alice told you what happened last year." Why is this man so hot even when he's being so damn annoying?

"Yes, but what does that have to with us?" I got a little annoyed.

"Shh. When I found out what Rosalie had done, and how she had used me to get things done for her, it was like my entire world collapsed. I was willing to give everything up for her, my career, my family, everything."

"Well, that's sad for you but what do I have to with it?"

"Bella, when I first met you, and I don't know why it was that way, but it felt like my life had meaning again. That first night was the first night I felt good, happy again, in a long time.", he explained with a small smile.

I was unable to talk. Had he felt this way about me all along?

"Let me just try something.", he said as he approached me. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I'm not sure if we should…"

"Shh" he interrupted me. He caught my bottom lip in his mouth as we kissed, it felt so wonderful. Our lips separated briefly as they found a new position. The kiss was soft and gentle, not the way I had imagined kissing him would be.

We were unable to talk and just stared into each other's eyes. He picked me up and put me on his desk. I started to unbutton his shirt when he interrupted me.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, absolutely." I took off his shirt and started with his pants. Fuck, I wanted to touch that body so badly. He scooped me up and we went to the bedroom. He started taking off my clothes and opened a drawer. No, don't go away now. I was so turned on already. I could see a little package in his fingers. Oh! I went to lay on top of him, I took the package, took out the condom and started rolling it over his erected penis. I could feel myself sinking into his lap as he was kissing my neck, my shoulders and my chest. We rolled over and my teeth gently sunk into his neck.

The moment was so magical, I never wanted it to end.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Just tell me how you liked this chapter :) And thanks so much to my dear beta attacklikealeo this story wouldn't be the same without her, she's the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

His alarm went off and I opened my eyes. Hmmm…Where did Edward go? As I stared at the ceiling, I thought about last night. His warm breath on my skin as he kissed my body. His soft lips touching mine, his beautiful eyes staring at me...My train of thought was interrupted as Edward entered the room.

"Good morning, beautiful. Do you want breakfast?" He smiled but looked a little worried.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I said but my growling stomach betrayed me.

"Let me just make you some eggs. " he said with that beautiful crooked smile of his.

"Do you want them boiled or fried?"

"Boiled is fine."

I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he asked

"No, I'll just have some juice." I said and I walked over to the fridge. "Where can I find a glass?"

"Here." He took out one from a cupboard.

"You know, I don't want you to think that I go to bed with every girl I meet." He sounded like he was apologizing. Why did he feel the need to? Last night was the best night of my life.

"I don't think that, you know I wanted this too. And you shouldn't apologize. Last night was perfect." I smiled shyly.

He smiled again and walked over to kiss me.

"I have to go now, or I'll be late." he said, breaking the kiss.

"No, please, stay a little longer. Class only starts in an hour." I was confused.

"I don't have to teach you today, Bella. Dr. Masen will do that." he said while he was giving me my eggs.

"Oh." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"We can't arrive together at the university, anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose you may know that." The words escaped my mouth before I even realized it. I could see his smile disappear from his face.

"I'm sorry." I tried to apologize.

"It's okay, Bella, you don't have to apologize. You're right, I know what they would do, and once they know about us we'd have to hide it even more. And I don't want to do that again, so we'd better start now.", he explained, failing to hide the sadness in his eyes. "Okay. When will I see you again? We can have lunch together today if you want to. I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you then." I smiled and walked with him to the door where he turned to kiss me goodbye.

"You're so pretty" He looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Goodbye."

My first class was Math with . As I walked in the aula Alice was already there. She looked happy to see me.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was worried sick. Couldn't you answer your phone?" she hissed. I fished my phone out of my bag.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't even checked my phone since yesterday."

"It's okay, I just couldn't find my hairdryer. Where were you anyway?" she spoke calmly again.

"With Mr. Cullen." I whispered quickly, turning my head to where Dr. Masen stood at the front.

"Oh, I see." She said simply. I knew then that I didn't need to say anything else.

We talked about integrals, one of my favourite issues in Math. When class was over, me and Alice walked out and the interrogation started.

"Bella, do you even realize what you're doing?" she asked severe.

"Yes, Alice, I do. I know that it's not right, but I can't let him go now." As I said the words I knew that they were right and I couldn't really explain why but being with Edward just felt right and the things felt the way they were supposed to be.

"You slept with him?"

"None of your business." I replied curtly. Alice looked wounded. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Did you?" she insisted.

"Yes, but it just happened."

"Seriously, you can't do this, they won't tolerate this. You won't finish your year and Edward will lose his job."

I saw a girl staring at us as we were chatting. She had gorgeous, blonde hair and her skin was pale with flushed cheeks. She looked like a model or something. She gave me an angry, devilish look and turned away. She couldn't hear anything we were saying, because she was too far away from us.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Well, she's gone now. It's probably nothing." I was still worried that she had heard something, though.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch." she smiled enthusiastically.

"I can't, I have lunch with ." I said softly.

"Oh." she gave me that disappointed look again.

"You can come with us if you want" I suggested.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this fic, it means so much to me. And a very special thanks to my amazing, wonderful, magical beta attacklikealeo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space." – Marilyn Monroe_

After lunch me and Edward decided to go to his apartement for a little while. I had my first technical drawing class in the afternoon. It reminded me that I had had only been here for a week, even though it seemed longer, much longer. I felt like my relationship with Edward was going to fast but it just felt so right.

"I didn't know Alice was joining us," Edward said. His tone was a little angry.

"Alice can be pretty convincing," I explained. "I didn't think you'd mind it."

"I don't, it just would've been nice to talk with you alone. After all we don't know each other that well yet." The way he said those made me feel like he actually meant it and like he wanted to have a relationship with me.

"I'm sorry. But ask me about anything you want to know," I said. He gave a beautiful smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked as we arrived in the apartement

"No, thank you, I have class at 13.10."

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead but I want to ask something in return," I said.

"Okay, how come you didn't do civil engineering? "Oh that's what he wanted to know. I felt a little dissapointed.

"I guess I just want to play safe. Now it's my turn. You said you and Rosalie broke up because she used you. In what way?" This question had been bothering me ever since he told me about it.

"She asked me to make sure she would pass the year. To tell Dr. Masen that she was a good student and change some of her grades. Rosalie wanted me to praise her to the other professors. I didn't have to do a lot in the beginning, but after a while I had to help her with tasks and stuff like that. Bella, I know you're not the same person, but can I just ask you one thing? Can you please be honest?" I felt wounded he would think I wouldn't be it, but I kind of understood why.

"I promise." And in that moment I knew that I would try to never break his heart the way she had.

"Well, let's go. I'll drop you off at your dorm." I looked at my watch and I saw it was already one o'clock.

"Can't you just drop me off at the uni? I don't want to be late. It's my first class of technical drawing."

"Bella, you know we can't be seen together." His expression was stern.

"I know. And no one will see us. Just drop me off one street before the uni or something,," I smiled softly.

"Fine," he replied curtly. I knew he wasn't happy with this but we had to do it.

"Can you pull over here?" I asked after a few minutes of driving, pointing to a spot on the right.

"Okay."

After he pulled over, I leaned in for a kiss but he stopped me. I sighed but I knew I couldn't kiss him in public.

"Bella, I'm sorry. " He held my face between his hands and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. The way his soft lips touched my head felt just magical.

"See you tomorrow," I said as I left the car.

I saw Angela looking at me. I was schocked. No one was supposed to be here.

"Hey, Bella. You look like you just saw a ghost. "Angela said laughingly.

"It's okay, you know, I kinda already noticed the way you looked at him yesterday," she said.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. It was kinda obvious, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little. Come on, let's go to school." I knew that I liked this girl for a reason. And I was glad to have someone on my side and someone that wasn't involved with the entire drug thing last year.

When I came back to my room later that day, I took out my diary from under the matress.

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night was the best night of my life. Having sex with Edward felt so magical and it was so pleasurable.I know that what we did wasn't right, and happened way too soon, but it felt right to me and I know it felt right for him, too. I'm aware of the fact that being with my teacher is going to cause trouble and I know that he could lose his job because of me but why end something so great?_

_Bye for now_

**A/N: thanks so much to my readers, it means so much to me :) I know the story is going fast but just trust me! **

**Thanks a million to attacklikealeo, my dear beta.**


End file.
